Cluster Fk
by whitetiger9953
Summary: Sasuke is a spy/assassin of Konoha, but today he is taking his boyfriend, Naruto, on a vacation. However, the vacation doesn't go as planned and they are attacked by two different groups of people. Modern day AU, Yaoi, Homophobic do not enter.


7/10/12 update note: I apologize for doing this but the smutty scene has been removed. If you would like to read my story in its entirety please visit my profile for the links to the other ADULT story sites I have found. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled his Escalade into the small parking spot in front of the small grocery store. He couldn't help but think for the hundredth time today 'this is fucking stupid.'<p>

"I'll be rate back." Naruto said as he jumped from the passenger seat and ran into the building. Two days ago Naruto and Sakura had decided they all needed a week off and had planned this trip to the coast. Well more like a large bay located in the mist country. Sasuke's head was still spinning over the fact Sakura had somehow strong armed their organizations leader into letting him go. He was, after-all, the best spy and assassin Konoha had besides Kakashi.

Sighing he got out of the SUV and shut the door. Walking to the front of the vehicle, Sasuke leaned against the grille to wait. Giggling reached his ears causing the raven to sigh again. Stupid girls.

"Hey!" A man called out. Opening one eye, Sasuke looked at a large man pulling away from a girl and stomping towards him. Opening his other eye Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. Two more men flanked the idiot.

"That is not a parking spot." The man said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked down at the parking pylon, then back up. "Really." He drawled out.

"That's right. Now git yer pretty boy ass back in yer truck and git lost." The man sneered.

"And what if I say no?" Sasuke said calmly.

"We'll make ya." One of the others said.

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched at the threat. "You can try."

Naruto was standing at the register when a girl came running into the store. "Ma, call the cop and the doc. Some city boy is about to get his ass kicked by Galen."

Naruto looked at the young girl, "The city boy. Does he have black hair and is standing beside a black SUV?" He asked giving the cashier some money.

"Yes." she said confused.

Naruto sighed, "That idiot. Don't worry about asking the doc to see Sasuke. Tell him to come look over the others."

Everyone laughed, "Ya right. Galen is the towns gang leader. No one has..." The woman's statement was cut off when a large man slide through the doors of the store.

"Galen." The young girl screamed and ran up to the downed man.

"Yo. Naruto you done here?" Sasuke yelled from the door.

"Almost." He called, "Umm. I hate to bother you, but where is whistling pine cabin?" He asked the cashier.

"What?" She said looking from the gang leader to Sasuke then back to Naruto.

"We have reservations there and my boyfriend sorta got us a little lost."

"I did not." Sasuke barked.

"The third road after the wildlife refuge sign." She said with wide eyes, "That way." She finished pointing south of town.

"Thank you." Naruto gasped out as Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the store while the young girl on the floor Glared at Sasuke.

Once outside, Naruto looked around at the boys laying on the sidewalk in varying states of consciousness. "Sasuke," Naruto tsked, "You promised not to fight with anyone."

"The promise is only valid if no one touches me or you. After that it's null-n-void. Besides I didn't really hurt them. They were just a bunch of pussies." He said shoving Naruto into the SUV. Slamming the door, Sasuke walked around the Escalade glaring at anyone who got close. Once inside he added, "and they called her a truck."

Naruto smiled, Sasuke was protective over him and the Escalade.

Sakura was standing on the wrap around deck at the front of the cabin, "It's about time." She shouted at them as they exited the SUV.

"Sorry Sakura, Sasuke got lost..."

"I did not." He barked.

"Then he had to beat on some locals. Seriously I can't take him anywhere." Naruto said climbing the stairs as Sakura giggled. Wrapping his arms around her, Naruto gave her a tight squeeze then pulled back, "So how have you been?"

Sasuke was looking around with a frown. "And where is Lee?"

"I'm fine." She said with a smile then looked down and rubbed her distended belly. "He won't be long. he just had to finish up a mission. Shouldn't take more than two days."

"And how is Lee Jr.?" Naruto asked placing his hands on either side of Sakura's stomach, smiling when the little one kicked him in greeting.

"Just as active as his father." She sighed.

Sasuke dropped the last bags on the deck and grunted his greeting. "So how badly did you beat on the locals?"

"Their fine." Sasuke grunted.

"They called our baby-girl a truck." Naruto said in mock horror.

Sakura put her hand over her mouth, "They didn't." She gasped as her shoulders began shaking from holding back her laughter.

"Tsst." Sasuke said in response as he jerked open the door to the cabin and entered. Sakura began to howl in laughter behind Sasuke's retreating back.

"What did you say?" Galen barked at his girlfriend, startling the man who was patching him up.

"I heard the blonde say they were going to Whistling pines." She snapped.

"Not that. The other part." He hissed as the doc cleaned another cut.

"Oh. Their lovers." She said with disgust. Seriously, how could such a sexy man prefer guys?

Galen smiled his evil smile, "Guys I have a plan for payback."

Pain lounged in his chair listening to the stereo as Konan walked into the room.

"Pain I have some most interesting information." She said as Pain opened his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It seems Sasuke Uchiha has come to this area." She said sweetly.

Dropping his legs to the floor he said, "I wonder why he is in this region."

"It seems he is on vacation. He arrived at a cabin not long ago with a blonde haired boy. We do not have his name yet but he does not appear to be one of the Konoha ninjas."

"Gather the men. This may be the perfect time to take out the Uchiha."

"Yes sir." Konan said as she turned to do as ordered.

"What?" Sakura screamed into the phone at Lee. Naruto sat at the table, his beer poised at his mouth as he stared at the pinkette. Her face began to turn a furious shade of red as her free hand mutilated the phone cord. "I will fucking kill her when I get back." Sakura was panting as her temper began to rise. "No! Tsunade was the one who suggested this place. She is not that dense!" Another pause. "No. I'll be fine, just get your ass here ASAP." She growled, then slammed the phone down into its cradle.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya. Everything will be fine. Can I talk to you in the study a moment?" Sakura said to Sasuke, then shot Naruto an apologetic look.

"It's okay, go." Naruto said waiving Sasuke after Sakura.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look then turned and followed Sakura to the study. Whatever was wrong must be serious to have her so angry at her husband and their boss. Once in the room Sakura shut and locked the study door. Standing there with her back to Sasuke, he began to worry over her silence.

"The Akatsuki are in the area." Sakura blurted out as she turned to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said trying to control the level of his voice.

"Lady Tsunade told Lee about an hour ago that they have been sighted in this area." Sakura continued. "She doesn't think they are here for Naruto, she believes it is a coincidence that they are here while we are vacationing, but she is very concerned they will discover he is here. She has sent Kiba, Shino, and Neji, they should be here by the morning. Lee has also been pulled off his mission and will arrived here around the same time." Sakura was pacing the office rubbing her belly. At six months pregnant she was not fit for duty and would be useless if the Akatsuki found them. Sighing in anguish, Sakura looked up at Sasuke, tears in her eyes. She knew the situation better then him and she felt helpless, because Sasuke was the only one there that could defend them against the enemy. Naruto had been protected all his life, he was not allowed to join any fights for fear the demon fox inside his body breaking free to destroy another village, so he too would be useless.

"Do we know how many people they have here?" Sasuke asked, hoping they had not replenished their ranks after their failed attempt to take Naruto months ago. That was the one time Naruto had been present during a fight and the Kyuubi had escaped the seal for only ten minutes. He had decimated the enemy taking out many of the upper ranked men, but in his animalistic rage he destroyed the headquarters of their organization. Luckily no one from the Akatsuki escaped with details of Naruto's appearance.

"Tsunade believes they have recruited nearly fifty members, all low class ninja." Sakura answered. "She is unsure of where their base is located."

Sasuke rubbed the bottom of his chin with his thumb as he thought. "Have you scouted the area?"

"Yes." Sakura said, walking to the desk and pulling out local maps and began describing the area in detail to him as he watched her fingers slide across the map. He was grateful for Sakura's presence here, at least there would be another highly trained mind available. "There is also a small hidden place in the floor of the cabin, but it will only hold two large people."

Nodding, Sasuke placed his hand on the map, "I have some surveillance gear in the Escalade that I will set up here and here. That should give us a heads up if someone enters the area. I just wish I had brought more." He growled.

Sakura chuckled, "Leave it to the number one assassin to bring some of his toys with him on a vacation."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched, "Number two. And I'm sure the marks-person of our group brought some of her toys too."

Sakura blushed as she nodded her affirmative. Looking at the door she asked, "What do we tell Naruto?"

"Just let me worry about that. Everything will be fine. Come morning we will have enough reinforcements if the Akatsuki do find out we are here." Sasuke said placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder as she rubbed her belly again. "I will not let harm come to you or Naruto."

"I know, that is what I'm worried about." Sakura said quietly.

Naruto sat by the large fireplace watching the flames consume the log. It was not a cold night but Naruto needed the comfort while Sasuke was out placing the surveillance equipment. No, Sasuke did not tell him what he was doing, but Naruto was not stupid. He knew something bad was going on and he was pretty sure he knew who was freaking out the duo. Many times over the years, Naruto heard of a group of people called the Akatsuki, and how they were after the people in the world who played host to the powerful tailed demons. They were the only ones that would have Sasuke in such a state of defense and Sakura in a state of panic. Even now, she stood by the window just out of view, watching the area and rubbing her belly as if to protect her child from the threat the Akatsuki presented.

Sakura turned her head slightly towards the door and tensed, causing Naruto to stop breathing. When her body relaxed Naruto knew Sasuke was back. The door opened to show his lover as he walked into the cabin.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to them. Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded at the unspoken words Sasuke gave her with his eyes. Walking across the room he sat on the couch next to Naruto and laid his head against the back of the couch. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and leaned into him as Sasuke wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said from the cocoon of Sasuke's arms.

"Ya." She said turning towards him.

"You won't be able to do anything from the window, and the baby needs its mother to rest. Sasuke has this, you need to go to bed and get some sleep." Naruto said looking up at her wide green eyes. He smiled, "I may not know what is going on, but I know something is up."

Her eyes turned to Sasuke then a smile spread across her face and she looked back to Naruto, "Sometimes you surprise me Naruto, but you are right."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is nothing in this world that can get by the senses of two very powerful ninja." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke chucked as Sakura said her good nights, then went upstairs to her room. Naruto smiled, then turned to straddle Sasuke's hips. "I thought she would never leave." He whispered.

"Naruto." Sasuke warned.

"What?" Naruto asked as he lowered his mouth to Sasuke's neck. A low rumble came from Sasuke's throat and it made Naruto smile.

"I thought you understood what was going on?" Sasuke hissed as Naruto nipped his collar-bone.

"I do. I also know Sakura will not be able to sleep tonight and she will be listening to the area as well." Naruto said as he ran his hand under Sasuke's shirt.

"She will also be able to hear you." Sasuke smirked, then hissed as Naruto pinched his nipple.

"Then I guess I'll have to be quiet." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto's breathy words tickled him, and he knew if he didn't stop his blonde-haired distraction he would soon be pounding into that ass, ignoring all the danger around them. Grabbing Naruto by the hips, Sasuke flipped their positions, causing Naruto to squeak a little in surprise. "I promise once this is over I will abuse you the way you are wanting, but tonight I have to keep my mind clear. Please understand." Sasuke said placing his forehead on Naruto's. "I know you're afraid and I would really love nothing more than to fuck you into that sofa," He added grinding his hard-on into Naruto's body, drawing a moan from the blonde, "but I can not do this tonight. I care too much about you to allow myself to be distracted and potentially cause harm to you."

Naruto sighed as he dropped his head to the back of the couch, "You don't play fair."

Sasuke smiled, "I know."

Galen stood behind one of the trees outside of the cabin watching the couple on the couch. He sighed in relief when the dark-haired man got off the blonde and sat beside him again on the couch. Galen really did not want to have to witness a homosexual scene tonight or any other night. He had watched the trio of people all night and it seemed they were expecting some hostile company and that worried Galen. He knew the dark-haired man could kick his ass and every one of the men he brought with him, so Galen was sure this worry was not for their benefit. After about another hour the blonde was sound asleep on the couch with the raven-haired man standing in the window of the darkened room. Didn't this man ever go to sleep? Hours passed as the man continued his watch at the window, then he turned, crossed the room and sat in the chair not far from the blonde. Not long after, the raven-haired mans head hit the back rest of the chair.

Galen motioned his men to come closer. "Now's our chance. You," He said pointing at one of his men, "go around the back of the house and be ready to draw his attention if he wakes. I'll go in and get the blonde."

Sasuke jumped when he heard a light noise from the back of the cabin, opening his eyes he looked at the couch, then jumped to his feet when he realized the couch was empty. "Naruto." He called. His heart sank when he did not get a response. Rushing to the back of the cabin where he heard the noise he saw three men running from the deck towards the forest, but none of them were carrying Naruto. Stopping he listened carefully to all the noises surrounding the cabin, then he heard it, the sound of an engine revving to life somewhere in the forest. "Shit." He growled taking off in the direction of the vehicle.

"Sasuke." Sakura called from the window.

"Get the gear and stay put. I'll be back." He shouted as he ran into the trees.

Sakura grabbed her bag of guns, knives, throwing stars, and various other weapons and sunk down at the top of the stairs listening carefully to the surrounding area. She was surprised to hear nothing. If they were under attack by the Akatsuki the forest animals would be going about their nightly duties, but they were all quiet like some simple-minded fool had ambushed them. Her phone went off causing her to hiss in irritation. Flipping it open she said, "What?"

"Sakura, it's Neji." Through the connection she could hear a battle going on. "The Akatsuki know you are there, and they knew we were coming. We are about twenty miles from your location but they sent a group to keep us busy. Lee is on his way from another direction but it is going to take him awhile to get there."

Sakura quit breathing as she heard Sasuke come back into the house dragging someone. Rushing down the stairs she stared at him with wide eyes as Neji continued, "There was a mole in the organization. Mizuki was selling information to the Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade and Ibiki are questioning him now. We will be there as soon as we can." Then the line went dead.

"Sasuke where is Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"These little fuckers were the boys I smacked around in the town, they took Naruto. These guys said they have a hideout on an island just off shore." Stopping his brows furrowed, "What is going on?"

"Neji, they have been slowed down by the Akatsuki, they know we are here." Then there was a warning sound from one of the monitors.

Looking down at the men, Sasuke closed his eyes, "Sakura where is the hidden room?"

"In the kitchen pantry. There is only enough room for two large people." She whispered.

His eyes meet hers. "Leave the big items, just bring enough kunai and handguns. Help me hide these men."

After they shoved the idiot boys through the trap door, Sasuke and Sakura stood hunched down by the door. They could hear some men approaching from the other side of the cabin, "Will you be okay? We are going to have to run." Sasuke said knowing it would be uncomfortable for Sakura to run in her condition.

"I know." She said as she slowly slid on the deck.

"On three, we run for the trees. Lead the way to the first hiding site you pointed out on the map." Sasuke whispered.

Hearing the first steps on the deck on the other side of the cabin, "One."

The door handle made a noise as the lock gave way, "Two."

The door slowly creaked open, "Three."

Sasuke and Sakura shot from the back of the cabin, drawing the attention of the scout Sasuke knew would be watching for them. They ran as fast as they could, dodging trees and jumping over rocks for what seemed like hours. Sliding to a stop beside a large tree, Sakura was panting and holding her belly. "We're here."

Sasuke looked around as he sent his senses out to feel for their pursuers. They had just enough time. "This is the one with the hollow?" Sasuke asked receiving a nod from Sakura. "Climb the tree and hide in it. Do not come out no matter what you hear, do you understand?"

"Sasuke." Sakura protested.

"No, Sakura, I need you to stay hidden." He said pinning her with a stare. Finally she nodded and jumped into the tree, climbing into the hollow high in its branches. Sasuke quickly performed the hand-sign to create a clone of Sakura. Together they ran off into the woods, drawing the men away from where Sakura was hidden. Not far away, Sasuke preformed the Shadow clone Jutsu, creating several clones of himself and Sakura, "Disperse." He ordered as he rushed off.

Biting his thumb he formed the hand-signs for a summon, stopping briefly he slammed his hand into the ground. With a poof, Pakkun appeared. Sasuke didn't wait to say anything he just turned and ran knowing Pakkun would follow.

"What is going on?" Pakkun asked as he raced alongside Sasuke.

"The Akatsuki are following, I need to know where their base is." Sasuke said to the dog-nin.

"Naruto..." Pakkun said with panic in his voice.

"No, they don't have him. Some other morons from the village kidnapped him. The Akatsuki just found Sakura and me before I could chase down the bastards and kill them." Sasuke hissed.

Pakun continued to run beside Sasuke thinking over what the Uchiha may have planned, "So you're planning to eliminate the Akatsuki."

"Yes." Sasuke said simply.

"Very well. I'll find their base." Then the dog-nin disappeared in another direction.

Sakura could hear the members of the Akatsuki rush by as she held her breath in the tiny hollow in the tree. There were two members at the bottom of the tree talking, but she couldn't clearly hear what they were saying. Then one yelled, "I know you're up in the tree little girl. I can smell you."

Holding one of the kunai close to her chest she tried to keep her breathing calm as she listened, "Don't make us come up there to get you."

"Oh no, we won't be doing that." The other hissed.

"Kisame it is not necessary to fall the tree just to get to a little ninja girl." She heard the other say.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Sakura chanted in her mind. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Sasuke had left her here and about another twenty since the escaped the cabin. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._ There was no way Neji and the others would have caught up to them yet.

She felt the tree jerk hard like it had been hit with a tremendous force, then it began to fall over. Gasping, she gathered chakra into her hand and blasted a hole in the side of the tree to escape, but there was a large blue man standing by the hole she made, his sword raised high, and a triumphant smile on his face. She knew she was dead, closing her eyes she whispered an apology to Lee for not being able to protect their child.

A loud crash and a scream of pain caused Sakura to snap her eyes open. An arm reached into the hollow and pulled her from the tree just before it crashed into the ground. As the debris cleared, Sakura looked up from the place in the arms of the last person she expected to see. "Lee." She whispered.

He smiled down at her as Neji and Kiba took on the two Akatsuki members that attacked her.

"Hello love."

Sakura burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "Shhh. It's okay." He cooed in her ear to sooth her ragged emotions.

Shino appeared beside Lee, "These two were the only ones left behind. It appears the others have chased after Sasuke."

"Then we better get going. He is going to need our help." Lee said as he darted in the direction Sasuke had ran earlier, not bothering to sit Sakura on her feet.

Sasuke was standing beside a tree catching his breath when Pakkun appeared at his side. "I have found their base. It is two miles that way." He said pointing with his paw.

"Are you leaving?" Sasuke panted.

"Kakashi is trying to summon me as we speak, so I must go." Pakkun answered.

"I understand. Thank you." Sasuke said.

"Would you like me to give Kakashi a report of the situation?" Pakkun asked clearly hesitating.

"No. I doubt he is anywhere near here. Go, I'll be fine." Sasuke said with a smirk then darted in the direction Pakkun pointing out to him. The dog-nin shouted for him to be careful before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. All he had to do was destroy the Akatsuki, then he would be able to hunt down the town morons and beat the shit out of every one of the little bastards.

Galen was smiling over his trophy as the blonde sat glaring at him, tied to the chair and gagged. "That was easier than we thought it would be boss."

"Na, I'm just really good at what I do." He said puffing out his chest. Turning he looked out the window of the boat towards their hideout. This was going to be too easy and soon the dark-haired bastard would receive the payback for humiliating them today.

He caught his father looking over his shoulder at the blonde in confusion then he would look back out to the water. Then turn again to stare at the blonde.

Growling, Galen said, "What is it old man?"

"I want to ask the boy a question." His father stated.

"Fine." Reaching over, Galen pulled the gag from the blondes mouth, "It's not like anyone can hear him now."

"Bastard." Naruto hissed.

"Boy," The old man said. Naruto turned to glare at him, "I need to ask. Who is your friend?"

Naruto was taken aback by this question, so he simply answered, "Sasuke."

The old man gasped, and Naruto could tell that every muscle in the mans body tightened. "What is it?" The younger man asked.

"You know who he is." Naruto stated.

"Who who is?" Galen shouted.

"Son. I'm going to take the ship to the nearest dock and I'm getting off. You can continue on by yourself, because if this boys boyfriend is whom I think he is, you will all be dead by morning." The old man said quietly as he adjusted the wheel of the boat.

"What?" Galen asked as he looked between the blonde and his father, "Who is this man?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you do not know the man by his name." Turning his father pinned him with his dark eyes, "You would know him best as the dark shadow of Konoha."

Galen felt his blood freeze in his veins as the blonde said, "Yep, Sasuke Uchiha. Now untie me, asshole."

Walking up to his father, Galen shoved the man out of the way, "Fuck that shit, I'm taking the little blonde back." He began whispering to no one in particular, "Maybe if I get on my knees and beg for his forgiveness he will only take an arm off."

As the boat turned he squinted his eyes, "What is that?" Galen asked.

His father leaned closer to the glass, "looks like a boat, but what are they doing there? I don't recognize them."

"Let's go around the rock cropping and check it out from land." Galen said.

Sasuke could feel Lee and the others approaching fast from behind him, but they were still to far to help. He could see the bay through the trees, changing his direction he ran along the hill overlooking the area. There was a dock with a large boat floating next to it, must be the Akatsuki's base. No wonder they could never find it, Sasuke thought with a smile.

Looking around, he could see a large group protecting the dock from intruders, deciding on a surprise attack, Sasuke ran faster towards the edge of the outcropping near the dock. Launching into the air, he dove for the center of the group, throwing kunai, stars, and firing off the handgun he had taken from Sakura.

Galen Stood beside the rocks as the raven-haired man jumped from an outcropping into a group of about fifty men. Was he nuts?

"Sasuke." The blonde whispered from his side, as more men poured from the large boat to aid their comrades.

Turning to Galen, Naruto asked, "Do you have any guns, anything we can use to aid him?"

"No." Galen said. A moment later they all ducked as gun fire echoed from the trees.

"Sakura." Naruto said in excitement. "Thank god."

Sasuke was taking each one of the bastards down as Sakura and Lee fired from above. He saw Neji and Kiba jump overhead to the boat to take out the men aboard the vessel. Turning, Sasuke's blade came to rest against the black metal of the one man he did not think he would be facing. "Pain." He hissed.

Sakura tried to get a good shot as Sasuke fought with the orange-haired man who led the Akatsuki, but the bastard seemed to dodge her bullets as well as Sasuke's attacks. Then, the unbelievable happened. Sasuke was knocked from his feet with Pain's hand wrapped in his hair and his long sword held tight to Sasuke's neck.

"Drop your weapons." Pain shouted.

"No. Sakura, shoot him." Sasuke shouted, then choked as the sword bit into his flesh. Sakura looked up to see Kiba and Neji facing off with two other high ranked members of the Akatsuki. What should she do?

Naruto's heart stopped when Pain subdued his lover, then he saw the trickle of blood run down Sasuke's neck from the place where the sword was held. Naruto felt his vision darken and red bleed from the edges. Throwing his head back he screamed, "SASUKE!"

Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Neji, and Shino all froze when they heard Naruto's pain-filled scream, then the sudden burst of the kyubi's chakra as the fox demon broke free of its seal.

Sasuke felt his heart begin to beat faster as he turned his eyes to see Naruto standing not far away with the group of men that Sasuke had attacked in town, then he disappeared. A moment later the sword was gone from his neck and the hand holding him loosened. "Pain!" A woman screamed, as Sasuke turned to see Naruto holding the Akatsuki leader off the ground by his neck. No, not Naruto, it was Kyuubi, the foxes red eyes glaring at the man who had threatened Sasuke's life.

Turning to the cliffs Sasuke yelled, "Sakura get everyone out of here!"

Neji and Kiba dropped to the ground beside him, "You guys need to help Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned to where Naruto was destroying the Akatsuki members attacking him.

"Are you sure." Neji asked, eyes wide as he watched the demon container.

"Yes. Go." Sasuke ordered, then darted towards Naruto as he broke Pain's neck and dropped him to the ground. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and jerked him around to face him as he sent his other hand into Naruto's face. The fox snarled at him, Akatsuki members forgotten. "Naruto." Sasuke barked, "Get control of the fox now."

Galen was shaking as the blonde-haired man they had kidnapped turned into some kind of demon and began ripping through the men that had beaten Sasuke. A pink-haired woman dropped in his way and glared at him, "So you are the idiot who kidnapped Naruto." Then she slapped him hard, "You should have just kept going you idiot."

The slap broke through his shock and he yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

The pink-haired woman's eyes turned sad, "We need to hide, I don't want Naruto to accidentally harm any of you." She said pushing them as a couple other men dropped down behind her.

"What is he?" Galen asked.

"He is the demon container." His father said from behind him.

Sakura meet the eyes of the older man as he stared at the fight waging behind her. Turning she watched as Sasuke fought with Naruto.

"Yes." She said simply as Sasuke gave Naruto a vicious punch, sending him sliding on the ground. When the dust cleared he was sitting on Naruto, pinning him to the ground. Her eyes widened as the red chakra shot out from Naruto, "EVERYONE DOWN!" She screamed.

Sasuke sat straddling Naruto as he panted for breath, "Naruto, damn it, wake up!" Then the red chakra of the Kyuubi formed into a large tail. Kyuubi swung it at something behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what it was, Sasuke's eyes widened as the red tail slammed into the boat. Turning his head he hunched his shoulders as the vessel exploded. Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to use his body to protect Naruto as best he could. He could hear the pieces of the boat landing all around him, but there was no pain from being struck. Frowning he opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by the red chakra of Kyuubi as the debris bounced off and burned to the ground. Looking down, Sasuke could see some blue slowly leaching into the red of Naruto's eyes. Naruto was slowly gaining control of the fox. Forgetting whom he was holding down, Sasuke was knocked off balance by Kyuubi and rolled to his back as the fox pinned him to the ground and then crashed his mouth into Sasuke's lips.

Sakura looked up to see Lee covering her, turning she placed her hands on him, making sure nothing struck her husband. If he was hurt she was going to beat the shit out of her friend. "I'm fine." He said smiling at her, then stood and helped her to her feet. Looking around the outcropping, Sakura saw that Naruto had Sasuke pinned to the ground and was about to run out to help them when she noticed they were kissing. Snorting she turned to the group of people as they regained their feet.

"Looks like Sasuke got Naruto's attention, we should leave them alone for a moment." Lee looked back to the two men and blushed before turning back. She pointed her finger at Galen, "You."

"Yes ma'am." He said jumping up.

"Your hideout is not far from here." He nodded quickly, "Good you will take us there and feed us for the stupidity you caused us today."

"Yes ma'am. But umm... what about your friends?" He asked.

"Leave them a boat and some directions. They will be along soon enough." Sakura said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Then Naruto's blue eyes sharpened and he looked down with a bright blush on his face. Sasuke was confused a moment until Naruto spoke, "I'm so sorry. I should have been easier on you with this being your first time."<p>

Sasuke dropped his head back with a loud laugh. "What?" Naruto demanded. "I know what it feels like to bottom for the first time, you are going to be so pissed with me later and I know it." Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's mouth to stop him from continuing his personal guilt trip.

"I won't blame you for the pain." Sasuke said, watching Naruto's eyes tear up with happiness, "I'm blaming it all on Kyuubi." then Naruto let out a bark of laughter.

Naruto slowly rose from Sasuke's body and froze with a look of complete terror on his face. Sasuke looked around for a weapon to protect Naruto when he too froze in place. Dropping to the ground the looked up at the blonde sitting between his legs. "I really hope they didn't see that."

Naruto's wide eyes dropped to Sasuke's laughing eyes, "You don't think they are still around?"

"I don't feel anyone, so I'm assuming they at least didn't get to see it all." Sasuke said smiling. They slowly rose from the ground and pulled their cloths back into place. "You came from that way, let's go see if everyone is still there or at least left a clue."

Naruto fell into step behind Sasuke and smiled a little when he noticed the raven trying to hide the limp. It actually made him feel good that he was the one who could bring such mindless pleasure to his lover. "You know..." Naruto jumped when Sasuke began talking, "I don't think I'll be allowing you to do that to me very often." He said looking over his shoulder.

"I know." Naruto blushed.

"Oh ya, and payback is going to be fun." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto paled at the threat, "But you said you wouldn't blame me!"

"Not for the pain, but I am going to have to take you to much higher levels than we reached today." Sasuke said turning back around. The smirk on his face hidden from his blonde as Naruto stuttered. Finding a boat, Sasuke walked up to it and saw a note pinned to it with one of Sakura's kunai, telling them they were going to the idiot's hideout and making the morons feed them, and that when they were done fucking to join them.

Sasuke hissed as he crumpled the paper, "I don't care if she is pregnant, I'm going to beat her for that."

Sakura was sitting in one of the comfortable lawn chairs ordering the men around like she was queen of the world when she spotted Sasuke storming her direction. Smiling she waited for him to stop before her, "What?" She said innocently.

"No one saw?" He growled.

"No. Just you two smooching." She said quietly watching him relax slightly. "and I wrote the letter after everyone boarded the other boat."

He dropped to his knee before her and his dark eyes bored into her, "You had better be telling me the truth."

She leaned forward and whispered, "If I wasn't telling the truth, everyone here would already be razzing you for the limp you're trying to hide." Sasuke paled and Sakura continued, "That good huh? Sometimes it's good to be the bitch in the relationship."

Naruto came up to them at that moment and blushed a bright crimson, "Sakura." he hissed, but she laughed at them. Then she gasped and placed her hands on her belly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said, hands up in front of him, not sure what to do.

Sakura smiled at him, reached forward, grabbing his hands and placed them on her twitching belly, "They moved."

"They." Sasuke said in shock as his hand was kicked repeatedly. Sending his senses out he felt it, two different chakra signatures. "Twins."

Naruto dropped beside his best friend and his boyfriend reaching out to feel the children kicking their joint hands. "I promise I will not give away your secret, if you will keep mine. I want to surprise Lee."

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other then turned towards Sakura and said "Deal."


End file.
